


Jedi Generals Unofficial

by immaletyoufinish



Series: The insanity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, chatfic, they no care about no code no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: The Jedi who've said, Kriff the code, and got on with it.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: The insanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Jedi Generals Unofficial

Carnivore has joined the chat

Obi: Ah, Ahsoka how are you today

Vox: sup Soka

Carnivore: Rex just added me to the commanders chat.

Obi: the commanders have a chat?

CloneFucker: yeah I've seen Bly on it.

Vox: how are you and the commander getting on Aayla.

CloneFucker: nunya

Mainecoon: nunya who?

ConeFucker: nunyabuisness.

Mainecoon: what exactly do they do on there?

Carnivore: haven't been on there long enough yet I'll tell you when I find out.

* * *

Carnivore: Update: mostly they just seem to be chatting and irritating each other, with _some_ insulting of authority figures.

Babyenergy: oh dear are they not happy with us?

Carnivore: oh no not Jedi

Carnivore: actually Rex does have some strong opinions on Krell and Palpatine

Carnivore: That's putting it lightly

Superdadplo: yes I've seen Krell's casualty rates.

Mrs Secura: force he was an insufferable piece of-

Superdadplo: Aayla

Mrs Secura: i was going to say work plo.

Superdadplo: ah

* * *

_Superdadplo has shared 300 photos_

Obes: Goddamnit Plo!

* * *

Babyenergy: Does anyone wish to go to Dex's tonight?

Superdadplo: Sorry I and the pack are off coruscant.

Mrs Secura: bly and I are going out.

Tano: I'm game obi-wan

Tano: dex's food is the best

* * *

Vos: so Aayla, anything you want to tell us?

Aayla: no

Kenobes: what's this about Quinlan

Tano: is this bout bly and Aayla's obvious crush on each other 

Aayla: no

Vos: yes.

Tano: Well on the command chat its obvious that bly likes you.

Tano: also Fox says it's a **clear** case of forbidden love.

Tano: she also said it's not as obvious as skyguy and Padme's marriage though

Tano: there's a lot about that as well

Aayla: well that's a relief

Kenobes: WhAt?!?!?! 

Tano: wait you didn't know master?

Aayla: he's not even trying

Tano: oh he is, he's just not succeeding

* * *

Ahsoka: Master how can Anakin be this reckless? I'm sure you weren't.

Obes: why thank you Ahsoka.

Vos: oh no Padawan let me dissuade you of that foolish thinking

Obes: Quinlan...

Vos: obi-wan over here was a menace.

Vos: he escaped from the medbay

Vos: he was also a self-sacrificing bastard back then as well 

Plos bros: yes he did get injured a lot

Obes: I'm being ganged up on.


End file.
